


Tales from the Hoard

by jadeWillowtree



Series: Dragons and Lords, amongst other things [1]
Category: Hermitcraft RPF, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Dragon Lords, Dragons, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2020-10-27 04:00:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20753981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jadeWillowtree/pseuds/jadeWillowtree
Summary: Connected one-shots from my Dragon Lords AU.





	1. tango?! is there where you've been for the past 10 years?!

**Author's Note:**

> ah shit, here we go again.
> 
> fjksdfjds in other words, welcome to this lil fic series of mine! These will be cross-posted on Tumblr, under my blog enbyocelot so head there for more lore and stuff yeehaw.

“Why do I have to be here again?” Zedaph groaned, claws clicking against the smooth tile of the flooring. Impulse just gave him a sharp grin.

“Because it’s fun! You need to get out more anyway.” He chuckled, leading his friend down another flight of stairs. Scattered clumps of scales on Impulse’s exposed skin started to darken into a shade darker than the earthy brown they had been when the duo had came down the last set of stairs.

“Did we even Create aliens? Or whatever Doc and Scar think they have locked up here?” Zedaph questioned, raising an eyebrow.

Impulse shrugged, “Not that I know of nah. Knowing these two they probably made ‘alien’ heads and plopped them on some poor villagers.”

“Yeah sounds like them.”

As they continued down the hallway, the two started to notice a dry heat overcoming the narrow hallway.

“Odd, the rest of this place was air conditioned pretty well.” Zedaph noted, looking upwards towards the wall vents near the ceiling. Impulse hummed in reply, keeping his gaze forward.

The hallway grew darker and darker, until the only light left was their eyes’ soft glowing. As they continued deeper, they could see a reddish light that reminded the two of the Nether further down.

“I’m not liking this….” Impulse spoke softly, almost afraid to break the silence that had fallen over the two.

Soon enough, they reached the source of the light.

“TANGO?!”

Sure enough, sprawled out in a large room with walls made of obsidian on all sides (except for the wall that Zedaph and Impulse were peering through) was the large form of the Nether Dragon himself, Tango.

Opening a closed eye, Tango glanced at the two before sitting up quickly.

“Zed! Imp! It’s good to see you!” His voice was muffled through the glass, but he was loud enough to be heard plenty clearly.

“What are you doing here?!” Impulse cried, hurrying over to the reinforced glass wall and banging his fist against it.

“Oh y’know, I fell asleep in a lava pool and when I woke up, Doc and Scar were dragging me away to this weird lab of theirs! I decided to indulge them, see what would happen, and here we are.” He gave a fanged grin, his 4 venomous fangs pulled back. He huffed out a laugh, a small amount of fire coming out of his muzzle, adding to the light that came from his hide.

“And you didn’t think to inform us?” Zedaph grumbled, walking closer to the glass.

“Ahahah, oops?”

“Urgh, let’s just get him out of here and leave.” Zedaph huffed. Impulse nodded in agreement while Tango just laughed.


	2. A Home in the Void

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where did EX go after being banned?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this may or may not have a second part. i haven't decided. so yeehaw i guess.

It’s so dark.

Why is it dark?

It wasn’t dark before.

He can’t see anything around him.

“Where am I?” He whispered, desperately trying to see SOMETHING. ANYTHING.

“X? This isn’t funny. Let me come back.” He commanded with a shaky voice.

“Seriously. This isn’t funny! Let me back!”

Silence.

“Please! I’ll be, I’ll be good! Just let me come back!”

Darkness.

“Please…. Don’t leave me here….”

Silence.

Darkness.

He cries.

Darkness

Wing beats

Darkness-

Wing beats?

“**_Oh dear, you’re his brother, aren’t you?_**”

“Wha- who are you?! Where are you?!”

“**_Don’t worry, I would never hurt any of Mine._**”

“What are you talking about?! Show yourself!”

Darkness.

Darkness.

A glimmer of purple.

Glowing eyes, glimmering scales.

The Void surrounds Him.

“Who are you?” He’s in shock.

“**_I would have hoped for a little more recognition, but I pick my battles._**”

“What?”

“**_Oh don’t worry about an old man’s musings. I digress, would you like to leave this place? I find it rather boring here._**”

“I can.. Leave?”

“**_Oh of course! You haven’t done anything to warrant a stay here, after all-_**”

“Please! I don’t want to stay here anymore!”

A chuckle.

“**_Well then, come with me if you like. I know of someone who would be happy to house you until I have a space situated for you._**”

The Void wraps around him, unlike the harsh embraces he’s felt before, it’s gentle now. He attempts to stifle his surprise, but He can see it of course.

“**_They won’t hurt you, They only hate trespassers. And you’re no trespasser here after all._**”

He is sat on His back, tucked between two long spikes and a mist of Void.

“**_Feel free to sleep, you won’t fall. I know that it’s tiring for a mortal, being here._**”

With those words, despite him trying to deny his body’s wishes, a heavy slumber fell upon him.

No nightmares would dare disturb him of course, not with Him watching after his newest charge.


	3. And they Sing for your Forgiveness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grian Knows what Watchers are like, even when disguised.
> 
> The facts don't add up, but it's the only option.
> 
> Right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sometimes, gang, u gotta go apeshit and make a short drabble yknow?

Now, it may have been a while since Grian had seen a Watcher in person, but he would never forget them.

It’s kinda hard to after they leave their mark on you after all.

He knew Watchers could disguise themselves physically, but they were never able to disguise their Presence. 

Watchers almost seem to radiate this aura of ‘I’m better and stronger than you, and I know it.’

But them? It’s so similar, yet so different.

Those three seem to radiate an aura of ‘I am stronger than you, and I know it, but I will not harm you unless provoked.’

There’s no way those three could be Watchers, right? If they were, they’d have dragged him back by now.

It’s the only explanation though. 

There’s no way that legend could be true, right?

Besides, if those so called Lords were real, why did they not save his world? His friends?

Him?

It’s simple. There’s no way those three could be the Dragon Lords of legend, the ones the Watchers used to tell him about in story form. They were fairy tales, made by cruel Watchers to toy with Players.

There’s no way it’s possible. Even if the Void seems to reach for Forgiveness whenever he wanders too close to the edge of an End Island. Even when the Nether’s flames seems to weaken in Apology when he comes near. Even when the Overworld tries to soften his landings in Grief when he hits the ground a little too rough.

It can’t be true, right?


	4. You're Gonna Be Okay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It wasn't supposed to go this way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous said to enbyocelot:  
Oo writing prompts? What abt smth for the dragon bois? Or smth w/ wels! What if someone got hurt and The Literal Gods r mad?
> 
> sjfskdfjks i know it's short but like, yeehaw i guess!

Wels hadn’t meant for this fight to go so badly. A couple of zombies and skeletons were barely anything for him. At least, that’s what he thought until the creepers showed up. He could only be thankful no endermen had shown up, at least.

The pain from his wounds masked the burning glow of his Mark.

Everything had gone blurry by now, but he knew he was at one Heart. He laid, sprawled on the ground with blood leaking out sluggishly onto the grass around him as the monsters swarmed around. 

Well, at least he had lived a good life, right?

An enraged roar broke through the fog of his mind. His Mark burned, finally noticeable. The monsters around him recoiled in terror, as Something landed just out of Wels’ field of vision. As he finally started blacking out, the last thing he saw was the monsters disintegrating in front of him.

"**_You’re gonna be okay Wels, I promise._**”


	5. Well, That Wasn't Meant To Happen.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stress overhears a strange conversation while in the shopping district.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous said to enbyocelot:  
write prompts??? uhhh how bout a ridiculous alt reveal. maybe like one of the Lads is doing something and just. gives up on doing it as a hermit right in front of another hermit. or maybe the Lads are arguing about something that clearly they shouldn't be arguing about. or maybe a sequel to that wels thing
> 
> here we have an alt reveal!! poor stress ajsdfmksdkfs,

“Alright I’m just saying…. More mountains.”

“Impulse you’ve said that like fifty times. We know.”

“No no say it again, I didn’t catch it the first 49 times.”

Currently, Stress had no idea what she was overhearing. It sounded like Impulse, Zedaph, and Tango arguing (again) over something, but she’s not sure what exactly.

“Oh! Oh! Here’s an idea! Netherwart FORESTS!” Tango’s voice exclaimed in excitement. Hums of acknowledgement could be heard from his friends.

“Ooooh, good one.” Zedaph replied. “You’ll have to Create new blocks for that though.”

Wait what?

“Oh yeah…. Well I might as well! The Nether has been so nonprogressive lately, even you’ve Updated The End Zed!” Tango said, probably poking Zedaph’s arm.

“Guuuuys, what about my bees?” Impulse’s voice whined.

“They’re bees. Lovely.” Zedaph retorted.

Stress could hear those capital letters. Create? Update? Bees?? What are they talking about??

“I still think you should Update swamps next.”

“And I said I’d Update swamps later.”

What?? Is going on??

“Wait, I think someone’s watching us.” Zedaph interrupted the two’s bickering. Stress paled. Uh oh.

“Show yourself, we know you’re there.” Well, she might as well, she has no other choice.

Stress stepped out from behind the tree she was hiding behind. The three members of Team ZIT stared at her.

“Well shi-”


	6. A Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Every so often, the Dragon Lords have a meeting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is my gift for my friend Micah!! hope u like it my good dude!!

The loud thud of his large form seemed to echo through the cave. He glanced around, giving a huff at the shabby state of their current meeting spot.

“Zedaph! There you are, I was thinking you would never arrive!” Impulse’s voice echoed as he greeted his fellow God.

“I’m guessing we just have to wait for Tango now, right?” He replied, his tail swishing as he came closer.

Impulse had laid himself down on a large patch of soft moss, his tail curled around his body. Of course he had to pick the best spot in the cavern, leaving Zedaph to find another location to rest. His flight had been a rough one, after all.

He searched the cave with a few turns of his large head, before deciding to sit down in a shadowy crevice by Impulse.

“Any idea when he’ll be here?” Zedaph asked, cocking his head to the right.

“Soon, hopefully. Knowing him though, he probably got caught up in one of his projects again and forgot the time.” Impulse chuckled, imaging how Tango would react to realizing he was late for their meeting.

“Yeah, yeah, laugh it up.” Speak of the devil and he shall appear it seems. Tango flicked a few vines off of tail as he entered. “I remembered just fine!”

“Of course, of course.” Zedaph grinned, sarcasm dripping from his words as the smallest of the Gods huffed at him, before taking a seat on an elevated portion of rock.

“Let’s get this show on the road, anyway.” Tango waved a claw at the two.

“First order of business, any updates on that group of Players? What were they calling themselves…. The Hermits?” Impulse questioned, thinking for a moment.

“I heard they’ve moved Worlds! To be honest, I might just go check them out myself.” Tango announced, flicking his tail. “In disguise, of course.”

“Well, report back what you see, they seem pretty interesting if I do say so myself!” Zedaph replied, “Besides, we need to keep an eye on a group like that. Pretty powerful folks in there, after all.”

Impulse dipped his head in agreement. “We’ll leave that matter up to you, then, Tango.”

“Sweet!”

“In other news, I’ve repaired a few Glitches I’ve discovered from the newest Update.” Impulse informed his companions.

“I’ve been considering things for a new Update in the End. Wouldn’t it be fun if Players could glide around?” Zedaph said, his face showing his excitement for his ideas.

Tango made a considering noise, “Players would definitely have an easier time in the Nether, especially with all of my lava lakes. I’ll have to think of something for that.” He decided.

“I think it’s a great idea Zed!” Impulse replied, “It’d be a fun Update, especially if we added some other things and-”

“Okay okay! If you two start we’re gonna be here all century!” Tango interrupted, smiling at his friends, who gave annoyed looks at him.

“Fine…” Impulse and Zedaph responded.

“Anyway, I’ve been keeping my eye out for more things of importance in the Worlds. Everything’s been pretty calm lately, but I’ve been getting a bad feeling coming from the Void. I know that’s not my area of expertise, so can you look into it Zed?” Tango asked his friend, who’s gaze sharpened as he dipped his head in agreement.

“I’m going to hope it’s not who I think it is, but I’ll check it out later.” 

“The Overworld has been…. Restless? That’s one word for it, lately.” Impulse said, looking troubled.

“Now that I think about it, the Nether has been too.” Tango spoke.

“Same with the End.”

“Great, another issue for us to fix.” Tango groaned, rolling onto his side to try and lighten the mood. Impulse and Zedaph gave a few chuckles at his antics.

“Well, I think that’s all from my end.” Impulse started, looking at his friends.

“Same here.” Zedaph dipped his head.

“Same as always!” Tango chirped.

“Then I guess that’s all for now.. Same time next decade? I know it’s rather soon, but I’d like to make sure this restlessness in our Realms is over with quickly.” Impulse reasoned, standing up.

“That’s sounds good, it’s probably in our best interest to keep that situation handled, after all.” Tango agreed, rolling back onto his feet.

Zedaph, too, stood up as he exited the crevice he had tucked himself into. “Sounds like a plan, then.”

Tango stretched his wings, before giving a few flaps, causing Impulse and Zedaph to lean away from him. Those spikes were not something to mess around with, despite his stature.

Impulse started for the exit, glancing over his shoulder at his companions as he shifted into his Sky Form. “Come on, slowpokes!” He joked, as he disappeared through the exit.

Zedaph chuckled, before heading to it as well. “See you next century, Tango.” He said to his friend, before he left as well.

Tango huffed, before he too left. He had things to do, after all, and a Realm to manage. Now, maybe he should look into creatures to reside in the lava lakes? That might disturb his resting though…. He thought, as made his exit.


End file.
